Pressure
by Lightning Bolts and Pine Trees
Summary: Thaluke! Angsty and romancey. Based off of Paramore's Pressure.


**This was a little something I thought of through my writer's block. Let me know how you guys like it, plus I'm on break so I'll be writing a little more. Thanks and please let me know how you like it. Reviews make my day!~ Bolts and Trees :D**

_**Tell me where our time went  
And if it was time well spent  
Just don't let me fall asleep  
Feeling empty again  
**_ She stared at the stars, she couldn't sleep. How could she? She had only been back a matter of a week and then she had the fact that her best friend had decided to trade over to the other side. She felt empty, what had he been thinking? Had she been a complete waste of his time? Was it time well spent?**_  
_**

**_Cause I fear I might break  
and I fear I can't take it  
Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty  
_** She was going to break, she couldn't take the thought of life without him. She was empty, completely empty. Nothing was the same, she couldn't even talk to him. She laid in her little alcove in Cabin One and felt empty, the same emptiness she had felt the entire time she had been back._**  
**_

_**I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
**_ She felt the pressure of the prophecy weighing down on her. She was almost sixteen which meant that the prophecy rightfully belonged to her. She could feel her deadline closing in on her. She tried to tell herself that they were better off without him, he was a traitor, they didn't need him. **_  
_**

**_Now that I'm losing hope  
And there's nothing else to show  
For all of the days that we spent  
Carried away from home  
_** She was beginning to lose hope with herself she didn't have anything to show for anything. Every trace of him had disappeared from her life. She recalled all of the times they had when they were on the run together. She sighed and kicked a wall in her cabin, why? Why did he do this?_**  
**_

_**Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty  
**_She sat by her pine tree, the emptiness was taking her over again. She had decided to move on. The next time she saw him, he was her enemy. They were no longer friends, he had proven that with a strand of attacks that had been placed on camp. He had proven that when he poisoned her tree, when he poisoned her. She had to let him go.**_  
_**

**_I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
_** December was drawing nearer. The pressure was overtaking her life. She knew she was better off without him but how could she manage to take him on the battlefield. They had been best friends at one point. She had heard the whispers around camp claiming that she'd lean towards Luke's views. She jabbed her spear at the practice dummy in front of her, picturing his face. She wasn't going to succumb to the pressure, she was better off without him._**  
**_

_**Without you  
**_She really was better off without him.**_  
_**

**_Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
Some things I'll never know  
And I had to let them go  
I'm sitting all alone feeling empty  
_** That winter on Mt. Tam she pushed him off the edge. Had she meant to? No. That was the moment she completely let him go. She was sick of the emptiness that consumed her every waking moment of her life. She was done. She had to let him go._**  
**_

_**I can feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
We're better off without you  
**_ The pressure was still lingering. She could feel it looming over her like a huge storm cloud. She hated it, she had decided to that she was better off without him, without the company of any man. She took her oath and pledged her allegiance to Artemis, the maiden was better off without him. She was better off without him.

_**Feel the pressure  
It's getting closer now  
You're better off without me **_

He could feel the pressure, it was getting closer. He was better off without her, if she couldn't understand his words, they were definitely better off without each other.


End file.
